My Only Hope
by ChallengedwithFandoms
Summary: Carter Mortimor hated monsters. She hated her past. She hated her curse. And worst of all she loved Leo. What happens when Leo saves her? Will she admit her feelings? LEOXOC NICOXOC AND MORE!
1. Chapter 1: Carter Mortimor

My Only Hope

**TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER! LEO TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Leo: Thank you! ChallengedwithFandoms does not own any of the Percy Jackson characters in this story or CHB or anything else except HER plotlines and HER characters! Have a good day!**

Chapter 1

Carter Mortimor

Carter Mortimor **hated** monsters. From the day she was born monsters always found her, and she had disliked them from day one. Especially, when she only had a wooden stick and a lighter to keep her on her feet, and you know the clothes on her back, too. The stick and lighter? Not exactly your weapon of choice.

"Come on you furry giant!" she taunted "Can you only run in one direction?" Carter running at her fastest speeds has been juking and sneaking her way past **this beast** since Manhattan to Long Island. The monster had these weird furry legs, and then the upper half of it was like a giant bull, and boy was he mad. Carter tried stabbing the beast in his furry left leg with her stick, hoping to disable it somehow. Maybe the beast would fall down, and die? But it was just Carter's luck, when the stick broke into pieces, and there wasn't even the slightest pain inflicted on the monster. In fact, it had only angered him. "Waste of a perfectly good stick…" Carter muttered.

Carter even tried lighting the beast's fur on fire, but to no avail. "This monster is just impossible to beat!" Carter cried exhausted. All her battle strategies were failing. Poor Carter.

**She was dead,**

**and she knew it.**

Carter felt time slowing around her. Large, dark gusts of wind was blowing around her, her dark raven hair flying in multiple directions. Ever so slowly she brought her arms up in surrender taking in her last moments. Carter actually felt pretty powerful. If this was the way she had to die, then Carter was not scared, she wouldn't regret anything. Carter just embraced death as if it were welcoming her. She liked it.

The beast rammed its horns into Carter's side. She felt no pain. She was accepting the fates. Carter flew and hit the hillside hard on her back. Broken ribs, maybe? Several shiny bullets then whizzed past her ear hitting the beast square in the chest. Carter was barely recognizing the actions around her. She felt like she was hallucinating, dreaming up another world where she might be safe. The monster exploded into millions of yellow particles as if on cue. "So this is where the hallucinations come in." thought Carter. The remains fell around Carter like little yellow snowflakes and then disappeared on the spot. Carter thought the monsters death itself was actually quite beautiful. Magical, is it?

Carter didn't have to long to dwell on that phenomenon. It seemed like death itself was grabbing her and pulling her down. She was sinking into the Earth, and fought it with every last bit of strength she had left. Carter then felt a nudge. Then, a tap. "Did someone just scream hello?" Carter thought. An arm then snatched her from death's grasp, and gracefully pulled her up on their shoulders.

Was she safe? Carter could barely open her eyes to make out who her mysterious savior was. A curly dark haired figure was asking her so many questions, one after another. She couldn't answer. Her mouth wouldn't talk back for her. Taking in the movement of his lips was all she needed to know that somebody was there. Somebody real. Somebody could help. And that gave Carter hope. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitalized? Nawhh

My Only Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I was not Rick Riordan the last time I checked. :3**

Chapter 2

Hospitalized? Nawhh

Carter's P.O.V

I awoke to pain. So much pain. It felt like a ton of bricks decided that today was the perfect day to beat me up. Jesus! Even blinking hurt! Once getting to the point where I could at least open my eyes, I looked up at a perfectly white ceiling, with perfectly bright lights, shining uncomfortably into my eyes. The bright lights I saw first made me feel even more dead than I felt now. It was almost like the scene in Walking Dead where Rick wakes up from his coma and all he sees are those blinding lights, and then they switch views. Wait! Does that mean I was in a coma? Did a zombie apocalypse start? NO! IM NOT READY!

"Help." I muttered in a very pained tone, while slowly lifting my head off the white pillow. If there wasnt a zombie apocalypse, a nurse just might help me. On the other hand,…well I'd rather not think of that hand. After adjusting to the surrounding bright lights, I took in my surroundings. Best thing to do when you don't know where you are. I definitely was in a hospital room. It was set up like a school clinic, that Disney just had to come and barf on in the process, with its fictional goat-people on posters telling you that "An apple a day keeps the doctors away!". So maybe, I was just at my old school clinic, yet that wouldn't make any sense. The last time I was there was two years ago, and I'm pretty sure they didn't have goat-people on posters. In fact, nothing made sense anymore.

Three guys were sitting in the room, too. One was a very familiar gorgeous curly-haired and chocolate eyed Latino. The other was a blonde with cute freckles covering his cheek, who was talking to the third, an older man in a wheelchair. Who were they? And why did they look so worried? I really hoped I wasn't hallucinating again. Next thing, my mom would be in the corner of the clinic telling me that she loved me. Psh! Like that'll ever happen!

I scooted up a little more in my bed, slowly and carefully, not trying to draw attention, but still managed to groan in pain. "Don't notice me. Don't notice me!" I cringed. Maybe I could get the information of my certain placement by listening in on their consverastion. But then again my luck was always against me, and all three of them turned around to see the waking 'beauty'. "She's awake." the one in the wheelchair stated. As If on cue, the Latino with his mess of curls started to search the room frantically for something, opening the clinic's cabinets and drawers. He was getting more and more and familiar. Pictures of a furry beast and me sinking into the Earth popped up in my head.

Luckily, he found what he wanted before the place was too much of a mess. Pumping his fist in the air, victoriously, and sighing with relief, he held what looked like golden brownies. He walked over to the bedside and crumbled little pieces of the brownie, telling me to eat it….and chew it. Chewing was actually a problem since these brownies were just so delicious! They reminded me of the bakeries on Fifth Street's double fudge brownie samples they passed out on Sundays. I needed more! Really not thinking of the consequences, I lunged for them out of this guy's hands, hoping to stuff my face with all their deliciousness! He already thought ahead of me, pulling them away and shaking his head with a very goofy grin plastered on his face. "Ow." Oh, and now my ribs decide to scream in pain! That was a typical eye-roll.

He then proceeded to ask me a numerous of questions ranging from "Are you ok? Are you sore?" to "Do you want me to fluff your pillow?" This guy was really putting the "I hate" into attention. "Just..stop." I said almost breathlessly. The pain was definitely taking a toll on me, but it was gradually subsiding. "Oh, um, ok. Well, I'm Leo!" he introduced himself as. Leo, huh. Leo then introduced the others as Chiron and Will; Chiron being the one in the wheelchair. "Ok. Leooo." I stated, dragging out the "o". "You're going to be my human crutch today. Congratulations."

Usually, sarcasm is frowned upon but the way Leo took it- with his goofy grin and chocolate eyes sparkling- it seemed as he thought it was a genuine congratulation. Leo cautiously put my arm around his shoulder, and gradually picked me off the bed.

"Doesn't she mean demigod?" Will asked. What was a demigod? Someone really needs to explain what's going on here. Chiron replied in a rough whisper "She doesn't know yet." Chiron then turned around his wheelchair to face Leo. "Why don't you show her around camp? Let her get her bearings on where she is? Who she is?"

"Don't worry, Supreme Commander Leo has it under control!" he said still half-carrying me out the door of the clinic. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. At this point, I hoped these were hallucinations.

**Author's Note: **

** Hey guys. I know you want some LeoxCarter action going on here. Lol. Ha. If only you knew…MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Don't worry it'll happen soon. I'm just trying to get an actual plotline going on here, too. And too all you TeamLeo people out there, yes there will be Leo P.O.V.S…soon.**

**But for now summary of what's going on- Carter gives up to minotaur. Leo saves her. Carter wakes up in CHB clinic (but she doesn't know it). Carter has amnesia from the night before. Leo is about to show Carter around camp.**

** TEAM LEO EVERYONE! 3 ChallengedwithFandoms**


End file.
